For The Better
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After firing James Ellsworth, Smackdown General Manager Paige takes the matter in her own hands to get him out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, it's me again. I know my stories that I've been posting lately have been more somber, but I am proudly presenting this story, a more humorous one. This is based from the episode of Smackdown when Paige fires Ellsworth. It was hilarious. I do have a part two in the works right now and hope you guys enjoy this one. :)**

 **-ReconditeAgony**

…

Smackdown General Manager Paige was shaking her head over James Ellsworth's actions that kept replaying in her head while she stood in the middle of the ring, her body facing him. She knew that James was nothing but trouble, even when she last wrestled, despite being on Raw at the time.

James had been playing very sneaky games to allow someone else to win, particularly Carmella. He had been costing others including Dean Ambrose, AJ Styles, Becky and most recently Asuka.  
Paige then looked up at James, her body full of confidence but her expression looked more agonized. James' actions had sickened her enough to the point beyond just banning him from ringside.

She knew that this time, she was not going to let his actions slide any longer. She had seen Daniel Bryan and Shane seem more likely to either let it slide or not take much serious action.

The Smackdown GM wasn't going to do that this time. She was going to take a completely different approach to deal with him, even if it meant nearly hurting her neck again to get him out.

She just glared at him harder than anyone else had, let alone an authority figure, for a few seconds. After that, she was ready to say the four words that most people would take much relief in.

"James Ellsworth," she began, confidence ringing in her voice. "You're... fired!"

A chorus of cheers exploded throughout the arena and it wasn't hard to see why besides the obvious.

Paige could only laugh at James' shocked expression as he looked around in utter disbelief. Paige didn't drop her amused expression mostly over exactly what she did, but she was amused by James' reaction as well.

-

Elsewhere that wasn't the arena, someone, a few, or several people cheered or laughed at hearing Paige's words. It was such a relief to them that James Ellsworth would no longer cause any trouble to the wrestlers.

"Na na na na, na na na na," they sang. "Hey hey, goodbye James Ellsworth."

The result brought several snickers from others who had heard the singing. Some though were trying their hardest to hold back at least the volume of their laughter likely because their family members decided to go to sleep. Still, the whole thing was amusing to the fans watching at home or a sports bar.

It probably at one point had a fan guffawing, "good bye Ellsworth, you son of a bitch" and more laughter would follow.

-

"Na na na na, na na na na," sang the crowd in the arena. "Hey hey, good bye James Ellsworth."

Several snickers echoed throughout the arena as Paige pushed James to motion him out of the ring, she followed behind him. She tried hard not to laugh along with the crowd but to her, it was more than satisfying to see Ellsworth get exactly what he deserved for being the snake that he was.

"Good bye, Franklin the Turtle!" guffawed a fan that wasn't far from Paige before he cackled.

Several fans around him cackled along with him and some having a hard time to stop laughing.

Paige heard the comment and she quietly chuckled to herself. She continued to motion James out of the arena just when more comments erupted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Bye chinless freak!"

"What the hell is an Ellsworth? Oh yeah, that chinless dude!"

"That's Franklin the Turtle, dude. Damn, what a change. I feel old."

"That is an upgrade for Franklin." 

The laughs continued as they watched the scene in front of them unfold. Seeing Paige escort James out of the arena had been sheer comedy and what made the scene more enjoyable.

At that point, no one knew what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige and James Ellsworth had just made it backstage in a mission for the British woman to kick the chinless man out of the arena after she fired him. 

The chuckles continued as the audience watched this all happen. They were beyond relieved that this man would no longer stand around as an idiot. If anyone could stand him at all, the amount of people would be unsurprisingly null. Well, saying that no one could stand him was an understatement. 

Paige, who was smiling out of pure amusement once again pushed James forward. She had been enjoying her actions to him more than anyone else had, at least that was what the author assumed, judging by the British woman's expression. 

Anyway, Paige continued to shove him every fifteen seconds to get him on the move out of the arena. She was anxious to get to the door so that she could deliver her big move to the chinless wrestler. 

They passed by a few producers backstage who guffawed at the sight of the raven-haired British GM shoving James forward as she followed close in pursuit. It had been nothing but amusing for the producers. 

After that, Paige and James passed by Becky Lynch, Charlotte, Naomi, and Asuka. The four women didn't hold back their giggles. It was something beyond hilarious for them to imagine James being kicked out in the fashion that the young British woman was putting him through. For them, it was like karma coming for James after he repeatedly tried to cost them a lot of their matches, let alone title wins.

For Paige, it wasn't just her hands that were getting dirty on this chinless man. Most times since her days as Smackdown General Manager, Paige had taken to wearing heels or anything more suitable for such a job. However, today was different. Even though she couldn't wrestle due to her neck injuries, she had brought a pair of familiar friends that she had used several times before. 

It was her infamous Doc Martens. 

Why, you ask? It's because if Paige was planning on getting her feet dirty, it was best not to get her feet or toes hurt when shoving...let's call him Franklin the Turtle, in a hard manner. She didn't need to use her neck to do such a task. 

After about half a mile down the hall backstage, Paige and James made it do the double doors. The Smackdown GM had to put herself in best effort to keep the sneaky idiot out. 

"Get out!" she shouted as she gave James a hard shove with her boot. 

James fell from the impact of Paige's boot, hard enough for him to open of the doors in front of him. He had seen those boots on her when she wrestled on TV but being a victim by her boot had been nothing but a damn brutal experience. He gasped at the pain, somehow forgetting that the Smackdown General Manager was once a fierce fighter in the women's division. Even though she couldn't wrestle fully, she was damn ruthless, and it clearly showed here. 

If anyone passing the two saw this, they would cackle at such a beautiful sight. It was like getting rid of a rat that would sneak along the halls and would cause so much trouble. 

Paige was the right person to rid of a rat. Not Shane McMahon. Not even Daniel Bryan. Paige was. 

Paige though wasn't finished with her method of getting Ellsworth out of the arena. She was going to make herself clearer than before. 

"And stay out of here!" she yelled, pointing her finger at him as if to make sure he paid enough attention to her words. 

Just for good measure, Paige gave him yet another swift shove to James with her boot, this time on his buttocks. Everyone watching cackled at the young General Manager's action, but Paige wasn't regretting her actions. 

A few security guards walked up to the British authority figure then nodded to her, signaling that they would finish up the job for her while she went back to her duties. She nodded back at them with a smirk on her face, but her posture seemingly laid back. 

She turned to leave to head back to her office, feeling beyond proud of herself for taking out someone who was being infuriatingly annoying. Even if Asuka had ultimately beaten him before, Paige still had that feeling that it wasn't enough to truly rid of James once and for all. Carmella had been his own purpose and Paige knew she wasn't tolerating it much longer. Firing him and forcing him out was the way to get the job done. 

Paige stopped in her tracks then looked up at the ceiling, wondering if the fellow British General Managers Drake Maverick and William Regal were amused by her actions. Most people would indeed assume that Paige was the best general manager just because she's Paige. That was far from true. To the author, it was the power of the British to make better decisions than the current Raw general manager but that's another story. 

— — — 

Somewhere where they were (and yes, the author is too lazy to name these places), Drake Maverick and William Regal were watching the whole ordeal of Paige's actions to James Ellsworth. William chuckled, and Drake burst into laughter. 

For the NXT General Manager and the 205 General Manager, it had such comedy to watch their fellow Brit give the chinless person exactly what he deserved. 

Even after it happened, the two men continued laughing, unable to get the image of Paige's actions out of their heads. 

— — — 

After about thirty seconds, Paige looked forward then continued down the hall again. She was still quietly chuckling to herself at her own actions and she was positive that it received good reception. Luckily for her, it did. 

"Thank you, Paige!" chanted the crowd. 

Even though she was backstage, the chanting was audible enough for her to hear. At that time, she couldn't hold back the giggle she let out in response to the crowd. Paige was just doing what a smart general manager would do and she loved every bit of it. However, the crowd decided that it needed more than a chant to show their relief.

"Na na na na, na na na na. Hey, hey. Goodbye James Ellsworth."


End file.
